


隐秘的爱人【正篇全文】蕾雅×贝雷丝

by Leven61



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leven61/pseuds/Leven61
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Rhea
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	隐秘的爱人【正篇全文】蕾雅×贝雷丝

我本人其实最喜欢金鹿线的结局，没有差别互通有无的世界真的很不错。但是整个三房子我最喜欢蕾雅了，所以这篇文章大概是为了满足我个人小小的私心？也并不指望有人会和我一样喜欢蕾雅和贝雷丝吧，当然如果能给看到的人带来快乐那样就最好了。  
原世界观进行改动。  
一、隐瞒和恳求  
贝雷丝感觉到自己疲惫的身体一直在下沉，纯白无瑕者痛苦的嘶吼离她越来越远了。四肢时而像铅一样重，时而像羽毛一样轻，她就这样在无边的黑暗中下降着。  
"兄弟？"库洛德的声音将她从五年前坠落峡谷的幻觉中拽了出来。贝雷丝只觉得太阳穴痛的有些抽搐，与此同时一种失落感和焦急也从心中升腾而起。  
"喂，老师。你认为蕾雅小姐还活着吗？"  
贝雷丝只是感觉喉咙有些发紧，她不愿意让眼前的学生意识到自己的担忧和思虑。与此同时她对这个问题的答案又是如此的确定，虽然她没有任何凭据。  
"还活着。"斩钉截铁的声音，但其实贝雷丝是那么的恐惧，除了这个，她无法回答出其他的答案。  
"是吗……我也这么想。因为很难想象那样的大人物，会不为人知地悄然死去。她现在在哪里，在做什么呢……"  
贝雷丝很想知道，但是不能宣之于口。她害怕蕾雅在受到折磨，担心她骄傲的自尊被帝国残暴的践踏，恐惧她纯洁神圣的身躯受到凌辱。这一切都让她痛苦的快要发疯。  
"你希望她死吗？"贝雷丝尽量维持自己常有的淡然表情，这个问题是她从库洛德那没有笑意的眼神中读出来的。她亲密的兄弟恐怕难以和她在蕾雅大人的事情上保持一致，毕竟…  
"你别问这种危险的问题啊。老实说，我是有那么想过……"库洛德的眼神躲闪，他下意识的用手扶了扶额头。"真是很难回答的问题。只是还有许多非问不可得事情要问她。"  
接下来库洛德提出的一系列疑惑，贝雷丝已经没有精神去聆听，身体中的血液在头脑中混乱的流动。她不是没有疑问，但是此时此刻她只希望蕾雅站在她的面前，向以往一样对着她伸出有力的手，宣告自己安然无恙。难道蕾雅活着的意义，对于大家来说只是为了揭开真相吗？  
"你应该也很在意她到底对你做了什么，又想让你去做什么吧？就连你母亲的事最后不也是一无所知吗？"库洛德的问题又压在了贝雷丝的心头，即使她的心脏从未跳动过。得知真相的欲望已经在逐渐变得浅薄，她只是希望那个轻柔的为她歌唱，用温暖的双手抚平她失去父亲的痛苦的人，不是蕾雅大人，不是大司教，只是蕾雅而已，希望她安然无恙。

"五年前我的手下曾在帝国军中看到过蕾雅大人。"  
当贝雷丝从烈女朱迪特口中得知这个消息的时候，她的心先是重重的落下，接着又抽搐了起来。那颗不会跳动的石头在她的胸膛中撞击着，愤怒的血液冲上头颅，轰鸣和周围岩浆的声音融为一体。但是她几乎无法去想象，也没有时间去想象。她的蕾雅在等着她，毫无疑问的在等着她。  
进军，尽可能快和谨慎的进军，跨过密尔丁大桥，来到令人怀念的古隆达兹平原，五年前的狮鹫战的景象又一次展现在面前，只不过时过境迁，不会再有欢庆的宴饮，不再有相互的顾忌，只有实实在在的厮杀。  
艾黛尔贾徳，不，炎帝，就站在军中。与预期不同的，贝雷丝见到她并没有感到刻骨的仇恨和痛苦，只是抬起头，试图在尘土飞扬的战场上望见上方山体的断崖。大司教曾经站在那里，在贝雷丝率领学生参加狮鹫战的时候默默地观看着。贝雷丝现在仿佛还能感受到那灼热的视线，如今它们煎熬着她。库洛德曾经问过她是否想要大司教的奖赏，贝雷丝违心的回答不感兴趣。她确实不在乎教团赐予的荣誉，但是蕾雅个人，会对胜利者有所奖励吗？哪怕只是多一次谈话。  
炎之纹章的两个拥有者终于在熟悉的战场上又一次会面了，艾黛尔贾徳的话贝雷丝却充耳不闻。她的剑仍然挥舞着，但是思绪已经来到了蕾雅大人红着脸问她:"我让你不舒服了吗？"的那一天。  
于是贝雷丝冷漠的面具突然裂开了，露出了一抹苦涩的微笑。那个和自己说请尽管依靠她的高大的女人现在在哪里呢？  
炎帝败逃了，在她回忆过往的时候败逃了。  
在帝国的首都，贝雷丝居高临下的望着曾经的学生的时候，心中不能说没有犹豫。她曾经试图寻找一个与艾尔共存共荣的方法，但是她们彼此已经不可能妥协。更何况，蕾雅在等着她。

她冲向了关着蕾雅的牢笼，库洛德几乎要惊讶于老师令人诧异的快速移动。他将这一切归结为他的兄弟对真相的渴望。

数节以来的思念，已经将贝雷丝的痛苦燃烧的愈发灼热。她奔向那黑暗的地下楼梯，绿色的眼眸中燃烧着炽热的火焰，空气越来越潮湿和阴冷，走廊中回荡着贝雷丝急促的脚步声。直到她停在那锈迹斑驳的根根铁柱之前。肮脏的液体从房顶滴下，落在贝雷丝沾满尘土的鞋边，她的眼前是布满鲜红和暗红的牢笼，困着她圣洁的爱人。蕾雅的身体上布满了难以忽视的痕迹，她躺在混乱污秽的地面上，苍白的闪烁着，即使那污浊遍布她的周身，渗透着她的身体，在经过反复抽血的针孔附近游荡，可是她仍旧是如此的明亮和纯洁，干净却仿佛下一秒就要化作虚无的泡沫。贝雷丝的眼睛痛苦的从她奄奄一息的爱人身上移开，以从未有过的狠厉瞪着守卫。  
"打开。"  
这是没有人敢于忤逆的威压十足的声音，紧跟其后下来的库洛德也被震得几乎失态。  
门被颤抖的手推开了。贝雷丝奔向黑暗中微弱的光芒，轻轻将她托起，仿佛捧起已经碎裂的琉璃瓶一般轻柔。她的呼吸在凌乱的颤抖，仿佛自己呼出的气流也会将面前脆弱的摇摇欲坠的圣徒化为灰烬飘散。她终于将蕾雅和那片黑暗和污秽分离，轻柔的搂着她，呼唤她，直到那双同样美丽的绿色眼睛缓缓睁开凝视自己。

蕾雅久违的看到了光，贝雷丝灼热的视线温暖的几乎要将她烫伤。她的双眼起初只能看见一片虚影，那片虚影缓慢的聚焦，居然变成了她思念了担忧了五年的身影。  
"啊……贝雷丝……!你竟然会来接我……！"她的声音轻微的颤抖，不是因为虚弱和身体的痛苦，是思念在她的喉咙处堵塞了她的声音，让她的声带变得紧张。“这……不是梦吧……？想见你……一直想见你……”她在五年的痛苦之中已经逐渐无法区分虚幻和现实，她的身体在折磨之下已经日渐麻木，但是她总是会梦到或者想到贝雷丝。想到她落下山崖的痛苦，想到她曾经告诉自己再多一些触碰也没关系的幸福，想到她第一次见到长大后的贝雷丝时心中的愉悦。各种情感交织在她的思念里变成苦涩的毒酒，逐渐侵蚀了她的精神。苏谛斯的身影和贝雷丝已经无法重合了，她想见到贝雷丝超过了一切。即使她见到她的下一秒就会在眼泪中化为泡沫，她也心甘情愿。  
此时此刻，蕾雅的贝雷丝笑了，她真诚的弯起嘴角。她紧紧抓住蕾雅的肩膀，盯着蕾雅下垂的在幸福的颤抖的睫毛。

当蕾雅看到了库洛德，她知道必须保持自己的姿态，她终于清醒了起来，轻轻放开了环绕着贝雷丝的双手。当库洛德询问她女神眷属的问题时，她的心又开始纠缠起来。真相，她要告诉她的贝雷丝真相吗？蕾雅的胃几乎搅在一起，现在还不是时候，她告诉自己。她的私心蠢蠢欲动，她不愿意在这个时候让贝雷丝得知一切，她好不容易见到这张朝思暮想的面孔。她突然害怕起来了。害怕贝雷丝会因为得知真相而痛苦，害怕她会怪罪自己，仇恨自己，憎恨自己强加在她命运中的一切。她畏缩了，轻声扯谎:“眷属……？你在说什么？”她眼神躲闪，像一头惊惧的鹿。

库洛德对蕾雅的质问堪称步步紧逼，确实如他所言，这可是芙朵拉危机存亡之际，地底人的威胁已经昭然若揭。“差不多该停止隐瞒了吧！”库洛德在她的沉默中警示她。她像认命一般吐露了涅梅西斯和暗黑蠢动者的实情，却丝毫不打算提及其他。得到库洛德今天就不问了的回复，让蕾雅近乎解脱，她几乎要脱力得摔倒在地。

蕾雅被护送回了大修道院，一路上她再也没有见到贝雷丝。她昏昏沉沉的躺在其他思念她，渴望她的救赎人身边，担忧着。贝雷丝察觉了她的躲闪吗，察觉了她的隐瞒和欺骗吗？恐惧让她的精神更加迷离了，她想要见到贝雷丝，但是又害怕见到她。回到修道院她便开始沉睡，也许是为了逃避，她吩咐西提斯在她的门前，阻止他人的进入。

贝雷丝想要见到蕾雅，但是军事会议一个接着一个，情况变得愈发复杂。地底人的老巢香巴拉的位置已经清晰，面对近乎未知的对手她只能全力以赴。她想要见到蕾雅，五年的昏睡和半年的朝思暮想让她的思念死死的堵在喉咙里，不知如何倾诉，她也在担忧，担忧大司教是否能理解和接受她的情感，即使她自己也说不清她到底对蕾雅抱着一种怎样的感情。因为这份复杂的思绪，寻求一个真相对贝雷丝来说已然不是什么焦急的事。她渴望确认蕾雅在恢复，确认她的安全，同时也希望能分担她的痛苦。终于在休息日，她站在大修道院三楼的楼道里，面对了在大司教房间门口的西提斯和芙莲。  
“大司教在睡觉，如果没有重要的事请不要打扰她。”  
“很重要。”贝雷丝面无表情的说到，她的血管跳动的有些不规则。她在门外与两人纠缠了很久，终于得以挤进芙莲因为她面无表情的反复恳求而小心翼翼打开的门缝。她的蕾雅正安静的躺在房间正中的大床上。  
贝雷丝曾经进入过这个房间很多次，蕾雅在五年前曾经邀请过她，也曾在这张床上抚摸过她的头发，为她唱过歌，轻柔的哄她睡觉，为她擦去因为失去父亲而痛苦的不断流出的泪水。现在那个温柔而庄严的女人正安静的躺在棕色的被单上，美丽的双眼紧闭着。  
贝雷丝轻手轻脚的走到床边，凝视着蕾雅。大司教在彩色琉璃窗的光芒之下轻柔的呼吸着，像一件穿越千年的艺术品。贝雷丝俯下身，绿色的头发缓缓垂下，遮挡了光线，在这一小片阴影之下，大司教的睫毛微微颤动，苍白的嘴唇看起来是那么的孤寂落寞，它曾经是美丽的豆沙色，带着鲜活的气息微微上扬，而现在却有些干燥的过度。蕾雅不再戴着那顶头冠，绿色的头发瀑布般的散落在身边，衬托着她病态的脆弱的美。  
贝雷丝屏住呼吸，轻柔的拂去蕾雅额头上凌乱的发丝。轻啄了虚弱的在昏睡的女人的眉心，小心得像是走在刚刚附上薄冰的湖泊中。她未曾离蕾雅如此之近，她放纵自己将呼吸和蕾雅芬芳的吐气交织在一起。轻轻的嗅着蕾雅淡淡的百合香气。她在床边坐下，一寸一寸打量着大司教裸露的皮肤，洁白无瑕的肌肤上几乎已经没有完全完好的部位，抽取血液留下的针孔和为了折磨蕾雅留下的伤痕深深浅浅。贝雷丝感到自己血液上涌，愤怒和痛惜让她的表情几乎要发生变化。  
躺在床上的大司教此时却睁开了眼睛，对上了贝雷丝那双闪烁着厚重情感的双眸。蕾雅因为惊讶有些瑟缩，她没想到贝雷丝会在此时此刻坐在她的房间里。她的喉咙哽咽了，一时之间竟然说不出话来。在她焦急的不知如何动作的时候，一滴清澈的泪水从年轻的教师眼中流了出来，划过饱经战火的脸颊，滴落在大司教的颈窝。  
“啊…你哭了吗，贝雷丝？”蕾雅有些不知所措的抬手，轻轻抚摸面前的人。“你为什么来？”她垂下眼睛，不敢凝视面前的教师，却用拇指擦去那颗珍贵的泪珠。  
“你又问我为什么来，五年前你就问我，我没有好好回答你。”贝雷丝努力保持声音的稳定，在她的眼中，蕾雅的双眼和纯白无瑕者的龙睛逐渐重叠了。  
“我很担心你。”她的声音几乎微不可闻。  
随后，贝雷丝看见蕾雅在她面前展露了一个最完美的笑容。这个笑容不是大司教端庄的笑，而是只属于她的，蕾雅的笑容，是对她的回答欣喜的回报。泪水不争气的又一次涌出来，她闭上眼睛，近乎虔诚的一处处亲吻大司教肩膀处的伤痕，感受着对方微弱的战栗。  
“可以抱我吗？”蕾雅的声音近乎哀求，轻轻的敲打着贝雷丝本应纹丝不动的心。她俯下身搂住了蕾雅，轻柔的抚摸对方的后背。蕾雅也抬起她变得瘦弱的手臂，有些无力的搭在贝雷丝结实的肩膀上，感受着对方的热度。  
贝雷丝感觉自己像是抱着一片缥缈的云，蕾雅是那么的轻，后背上美好的肩胛是那么的瘦削，和五年前教导她格斗时健康而结实的情形大相径庭。她温柔的，痛苦的，触摸着那布满伤痕的肌肤。她忍不住抬起头，虔诚的亲吻了伤痕累累的圣徒苍白的唇，她担心自己再也没有这样的机会，将自己温暖的体温传递给身下单薄得过分的人。但是让她惊讶的是，蕾雅突然用力拉扯住她颈后的领子，加深了这个本没有任何色情意味的亲吻，让它变得暧昧了起来。  
“女神啊，原谅我的大胆吧…”蕾雅将自己的嘴唇轻轻的在贝雷丝的唇角摩挲着，吐露出一句轻柔的话。她放开贝雷丝，脱力的重新躺回床上，显得有些气喘吁吁。蕾雅湿润的眼眸重新注视着贝雷丝因惊讶而瞳孔放大的绿色眼睛，喉咙发出卑微的，恳切的声音:“老师，求求你，我需要你进入我。”随后便用她那微微发凉的手指抓住起贝雷丝的胳膊，轻轻的向下拉扯。  
贝雷丝的脑子变成了一团乱麻，她虚弱的大司教此时正躺在她的身下，用无力的腿透过薄薄的被单摩擦着她的小腿，向她发出意味明显的邀请，即使她未经世事，多少也明了。但是蕾雅是那么的孱弱，她的生命之火闪烁不定，贝雷丝害怕自己的热情会燃尽她。于是贝雷丝发出一声痛苦的哀鸣，绝望的再一次搂住了蕾雅。轻柔的亲吻她之前从未让她看见过的尖尖的，像苏谛斯一样的耳朵。贝雷丝已经得知了蕾雅爱着她的信息，她的心中又是雀跃又是痛苦，让她的血液在激荡中近乎凝固。  
“求你，贝雷丝。”蕾雅在战栗中带着哭腔痛苦的呢喃，恳求她的情人满足她今生第一次的要求。她是多么的恐惧，在她告知贝雷丝一切的真相之前，至少让她心无旁骛的拥有这年轻的灵魂一次，哪怕这会让她万劫不复。  
“好吧，但是你不要动。”贝雷丝似乎下定了决心，她尽量做到轻柔的触碰蕾雅的每一处细节，像对待一件随时会碎裂的珍品。她捧起圣徒的脸，端详她美丽的容颜。蕾雅的脸和之前相比，过分的红了起来。她一半是因为愧疚，一半是因为羞耻，眼神躲闪，不敢直直的看着她的爱人。  
贝雷丝的指尖触碰到的每一寸皮肤都渐渐有了温度，她轻柔的拉开遮盖蕾雅身体的被单，露出了大司教洁白的衣裙。一想到她的情人曾经被锁链锁住，被鲜血玷污，就皱起了眉。透过衣裙能隐隐约约看到蕾雅已然挺立的乳头和丰满乳房的美好轮廓，这让贝雷丝感到有些口干舌燥。她轻轻掀起大司教单薄的衣物，惊讶于她裙下的赤裸和肉眼可见的湿润。蕾雅则发出隐忍的哼声，抗议着情人短暂的呆滞。  
贝雷丝轻柔的亲吻了蕾雅的脖子，嘴唇顺着有些伤痕的肌肤向下滑动，含住了挺立已久的乳头，双手则温和的揉捏着中心附近的软肉，尽力取悦着她神圣的爱人。蕾雅则缓缓分开自己的双腿，有点费力的缠绕住年轻的爱人结实健壮的腰，她扬起美丽的脖颈，张开嘴唇无声的呻吟着。贝雷丝柔软而炽热的嘴唇一路向下，亲吻了蕾雅燥热聚集的小腹和柔软白皙的腿根，她的手指轻点蕾雅的腰肢，换来一连串破碎的喘息和轻叹。这位年轻的情人很是清楚，蕾雅无法承受她健壮手指的操弄，她要选择最最轻柔的方法，为大司教献上最温柔虔诚的性爱。  
贝雷丝的嘴唇终于贴近了湿润的核心，蕾雅的两条瘦弱的腿搭在她的肩膀附近。大司教努力克服着千年未曾有过的羞沁，双腿大张着将自己的花蕾展现在她唯一的情人面前。她因为过度的刺激已经有些头晕眼花。贝雷丝灵巧的舌头，轻舔着已经湿润的阴蒂，并且随时照顾着蕾雅缝隙附近的软肉和褶皱。蕾雅随着她的节奏轻声呻吟着，幸福的叫喊着。  
“啊……啊……贝雷丝，贝雷丝…贝雷丝……”大司教的声音美好而又虚弱，真挚的羞沁的呼喊着现在由她独占的老师。贝雷丝几乎要在那湿润的灼热的甜蜜液体中彻底迷失。她吸吮着圣徒肿胀的花核，欣赏她因为自己而产生的颤抖和充满张力的嗓音。“贝雷丝……我……我…啊…“蕾雅扯着她爱人绿色的美丽秀发，微微眯起眼睛，已经说不出一句完整的话，她在没有间隔的呻吟和快感中中迎来了自己生命中的第一次高潮。她的精神逐渐远去了，她的腿摩擦着贝雷丝的肩膀和胳膊，身下的软肉绞紧爱人的舌头，直到潮水逐渐退却。贝雷丝一直温柔的抚摸她的臀部和腰肢，现在则在她的面前舔舐干净自己嘴边的粘液。她的心脏跳的突然如此有力，她终于胆敢凝视她又开始沉默的流泪的恋人，轻声的吐出她一直视做永远无法吐露的心声:“我爱你，贝雷丝。”  
随后蕾雅满意的陷进柔软的床铺，在贝雷丝温柔的性爱中沦陷，在她温暖的搂抱中沉沉睡去，她没有等待贝雷丝的回应。贝雷丝则怜惜的反复亲吻着她的圣徒，轻柔的处理爱人的狼藉，沉默了很久，终于带着少见的颤抖，贴近蕾雅的耳朵，用难以察觉的声音发出温暖的字节:“我爱你，蕾雅。”  
蕾雅要求一起出征香巴拉的行为让贝雷丝感到不满，她对自己的爱人极其担忧。自从那天之后，贝雷丝再也未能踏入大司教的房门，但是从玛努艾拉的描述中她得知，蕾雅虽然一直在沉睡，但是身体有了好转的迹象。可是当大司教穿着她庄严的披风出现在军事会议上的时候，贝雷丝仍然能看见蕾雅努力遮掩下的疲态。这位圣徒刻意躲开了贝雷丝的目光，以神圣端庄的仪态，这让贝雷丝几乎快要想不起那个柔软的、脆弱的蕾雅。  
"没事……正值芙朵拉的危急之际，我不能一直睡下去。"话语中的坚韧让贝雷丝无法出言劝说，她沉默的、直勾勾的盯着蕾雅的眼睛。可是蕾雅微微颔首，躲过了她询问的视线。  
"我也一起去吧。"  
蕾雅的这句话在贝雷丝耳边一直回荡着，不知道为什么她突然想起了她的父亲杰拉尔特。一阵慌乱的血流突然在她双手的血管里横冲直撞，她又一次试图捕捉蕾雅的眼睛，可是它们却转向了其他的地方。  
"对手身份不明，若是蕾雅小姐一起来，我们也会更安心。"库洛德的声音在贝雷丝身边响起，他几乎立刻下达了攻击香巴拉的指示。贝雷丝徒然的张张嘴，想要说什么，但是终究没有出声。她就这样目送着庄严圣洁的大司教从会议室离开，她甚至感觉对方从容的脚步像是一下下踩在她的心上。她或许不该冲上去拉住那人的手，因为蕾雅仿佛已经是蕾雅大人，她高高在上，她做出的决定不容置喙。大司教离开的样子，就仿佛贝雷丝那天并没有闯进她的房间。  
军事会议结束了，贝雷丝站在士官学校教室的门口仰望漫天的繁星。她决定前去蕾雅的房间，她那不祥的预感快速的升腾起来，不能带蕾雅去，她坚定的告诉自己。她在夜色的掩护下匆匆爬上楼梯，终于见到了那扇禁闭的高大的门。这门仿佛是蕾雅刻意与她拉开的距离，她只能抬手，轻轻敲击典雅的木板。  
门的那边没有任何回音，贝雷丝敲门的声音仿佛落入了永恒的深空中渺无音讯。她只能试着轻轻推动厚重的门，惊讶的发现门没有锁上。但是仿佛内侧被什么抵住了，一声若有若无的呻吟随着门的吱呀声划破了寂静。贝雷丝怔住了，立马停下了动作，转而推动另一扇门。从门的缝隙中她似乎看到了一个光裸的脚踝和散落的白裙。她推开那扇可以自由转动的门，挤进了房间。  
贝雷丝的蕾雅靠着门蜷缩在冰冷的地面上微微颤抖着，啜泣着，她圣洁的泪水滴落在光滑的地面上。苍白的手指死死抠住地面和墙壁，发出微弱而痛苦的声音。当她看到贝雷丝的时候愣住了，凌乱的绿色发丝让她的视线模糊起来。  
“蕾雅大人，您为什么倒在这里？”贝雷丝慌乱的表情在瞬间遮盖了冷漠的面孔，“是我推门的时候弄痛您了吗？身体有什么不舒服？”她显得手忙脚乱，试图抱起地上的蕾雅，将她放在床上。  
“不…别把我扔在这里…”蕾雅痛苦的扯住贝雷丝的外套，紧紧的抓着她。老师对她的称呼深深刺痛了她，但是她却不敢直视老师的眼睛，只是紧紧的抓着她。“我不想在这个空荡的房间中，贝雷丝…”她努力平复自己的声音，即使她沉着的形象早已荡然无存，“今晚可以带我离开这里吗？”她低着头，卑微的声音仿佛在祈求神的宽恕一般在房间里回荡。  
“你想要…去哪里？”贝雷丝终于抱起了蕾雅，这个比自己高大的身躯竟然如此轻，像一堆白色的羽毛聚成的人形一般轻盈而又缥缈。蕾雅的话让她仿佛有一种即将私奔似的的轻快。  
“你的房间，好吗？”蕾雅急于摆脱这空荡房间中的一切，急于摆脱缠绕她过于长久的寂寞，哪怕只是让这寂寞离开一晚。她又攥紧贝雷丝的衣服，生怕她放开自己似的。贝雷丝没有同意，也没有反驳。她只是将这团洁白的羽毛搂的更紧，真的如同私奔一般轻快而又小心的从三楼的房间中跑走，趁着夜色的朦胧将她的蕾雅带到了自己那小小的屋子中。这种能够短暂占有大司教的行为让她把将要讨伐香巴拉的紧张抛在脑后。她像对待和牧羊人私奔的公主一般，将大司教放在她略显狭小的床铺上。转身点亮了一盏灯，蜡烛的昏黄亮光让房间看起来温馨而舒适。蕾雅已经停止了哭泣，将瘦长的身躯有点局促的藏身在床的角落。“我很孤独…”她喃喃自语，紧紧的贴着床角的墙。  
贝雷丝借着灯光打量着蕾雅大人，这个素来庄严的女人失去了她不可侵犯的高贵伪装。就如同在某一次茶会时她告诉贝雷丝的，所谓万人拥戴的大司教一直是孤身一人。她并没有多想，反而否认了这一点，当时的大司教显得不怎么高兴。但是现在她可以对这个寂寞的女人说出她真实的想法。她缓慢的凑近蜷缩在角落的蕾雅，轻轻亲吻她耳边的秀发，也不在乎这样做是否得到了允许。贝雷丝的舌头离蕾雅尖尖的耳朵很近，这束灵巧却又笨拙的肌肉震动着，说出真诚的话语:“没关系，你还有我。”  
蕾雅的身体像触电一般轻微的抖动了一下，她用她那带着疲倦的双眼惊讶的看着眼前的老师，直到因为后者在自己耳边吹气而引起的悸动才转移了视线。她抬手搂住了贝雷丝的脖子，感受那让人安心的体温。在这个狭小的宿舍房间中，体温不会那么快的融化在寒冷的空气中，蕾雅逐渐觉得自己由内而外的暖和起来了，甚至要开始灼烧起来了。  
贝雷丝任由蕾雅长久的抱着她，她小心翼翼的嗅着蕾雅发间百合的香气。蕾雅确实比几天之前要看起来健康多了，但是仍旧是衰弱的。贝雷丝能感受到蕾雅的呼吸逐渐变得急促，她担心的捉住蕾雅的胳膊，将大司教从自己的肩膀上拆了下来，却没有松开手。贝雷丝有力的手指轻柔的拉扯着蕾雅，在有些闪烁的灯光中欣赏着她的爱人绯红的脸颊。  
“哪里不舒服吗？你有些气喘。”贝雷丝不无担忧的询问，但是实际上她只是为了确认，蕾雅是否在为她动情。她对这种忽近忽远的关系难以把握，仿佛蕾雅上一秒还是她的爱人，下一秒就有可能变成别的什么。或者她甚至难以确认，蕾雅是否将她看作是爱人。“不…不…没有。倒不如说，我比在自己房间的时候好多了。谢谢你，贝雷丝。”大司教从她原本紧贴的墙上挪开一点，将额头贴在贝雷丝的锁骨上。她绿色的长发随着她的动作轻轻垂落，在灯光中仿佛美丽的珠帘。  
“今晚，我可以在你这里吗？”  
贝雷丝听到这句话兴许应该觉得高兴，但是她反而有些困惑。每当大司教需要她做什么时，发出的命令居然总是用一种卑微的、恳求的声音，这让她有种奇异的颠倒感。也许说蕾雅大人是整个芙朵拉大地最具权力的女性应该也不为过，即使现在时过境迁，贝雷丝相信情况也不会出现特别巨大的差别。但是现在在她的床上的蕾雅，却仿佛在恳请自己不要赶走她一般。  
“当然可以，蕾雅大人。”  
蕾雅明显的颤动了一下，接着搂紧了面前的老师，用那有些冰冷的嘴唇亲吻贝雷丝的锁骨和脖子上的肌肤。贝雷丝低下头，感受着难得的亲密。她亲吻蕾雅的发顶，抚摸那和她相似色泽的头发。她的心中有很多问题和困惑，但是她更愿意享受当下。“我很寂寞…我很害怕…我失去了一切…”蕾雅的嘴唇在贝雷丝的皮肤附近震动着，吐露出令人心痛的语句。“我应该怎么做才能让你清楚…”贝雷丝轻声询问，“我属于你，你还有我。”  
蕾雅没有做出回答，她只是愈发的收紧双手。抬起头来，亲吻贝雷丝的嘴角，轻轻摩擦着，邀请她亲爱的教师品尝她。  
贝雷丝也确实这么做了，她的手扣住蕾雅的后脑，深深的吻住逃离了空荡荡房间的大司教。她托住蕾雅的腰，轻柔的舒展开瑟缩的女人的身体，将她从墙角引导至床边。贝雷丝不带有欲望似的，虔诚的单膝跪在床下，亲吻着蕾雅还没有完全恢复力量的双腿。蕾雅的手在身后支撑着自己的身体，如果不这样做的话，她会因为贝雷丝在她白色长裙下的动作而瘫倒在床上。跪在地面上的老师朝圣一般的亲吻她腿上还未彻底消失的伤痕，用舌头轻轻刮擦她的膝盖。那双总是握着剑的手从蕾雅的大腿贴着她的裙子向后滑动，巧妙的揉捏她的屁股。不知什么时候，贝雷丝的一条腿已经挤进了蕾雅两腿之间，她令那双苍白修长的腿张开在她的两侧，手从蕾雅身后游弋到了白裙下纤细的腰肢。  
蕾雅的眼睛红红的，她紧紧抓住身下的床单。那条长裙被缓缓站起来的贝雷丝轻柔的从身后解开，向下滑落，露出饱满的胸膛和待人采拮的莓果。室内的灯火让蕾雅皮肤的色泽更为柔和，她伸手搂住贝雷丝的腰肢，头贴着她的小腹。羞耻的有些沙哑的声音从大司教的喉咙中溢出:“让我取悦你吧，亲爱的孩子。”她紧贴住面前的人，伸手去扯年轻的教师的短裤，它已经沾染了欲望的温度。蕾雅抬头看着贝雷丝，发现对方也在居高临下的凝视着她，这让大司教心中升起一种满足。贝雷丝的手已经从蕾雅身后回到身前，轻柔的扯弄着爱人的乳头。蕾雅轻声呻吟着，却仍然没有停下动作，贝雷丝的短裤从腿上滑落了，露出那条和她身份性格格格不入的丝袜。大司教罕见的露出急切的表情，她甚至可以称得上是暴躁的去将与贝雷丝紧紧相贴的丝袜剥除，又伸手挑开对方内裤上的系带。年轻的躯体暴露在她的面前，空气中弥漫着青涩的气息。贝雷丝的动作因为风对自己光裸的下体的刺激而停滞，她神圣的爱人正在轻柔的抚摸着她未经人事的湿润花瓣。【蕾雅:太好了，准备用舌头去舔.jpg】  
“如果你愿意的话…”蕾雅眼神躲闪，头侧着和贝雷丝紧实的腹部肌肉相贴，将她更多的拉向自己，“可以坐在我的脸上。”大司教牵住她年轻的情人的手，拉着她向后倒在床上。贝雷丝的脸上罕见的泛起红晕，她双腿分开，爬到她爱人的身上，随后直起身子。被她从塔楼中救出的公主，不，大司教，热情的搂住她的腰，将她拉向自己的唇。那平时总是吐露出得体的言语，用轻柔的声音拯救众生的嘴，那所言句句端庄神圣的嘴，此时此刻正贴着贝雷丝下体的绒毛，亲吻着她的花核，品尝着她因为动情而无法控制的流淌的液体。蕾雅美丽的头发在她身下散开，仿佛孔雀闪耀的尾羽，这让她忍不住想张口赞美，声音到了口腔却变成了不成语句的呻吟。  
她在她日思夜想的大司教身上婉转承欢，蕾雅在不遗余力的取悦着她，直到她颤抖着，发出高亢的叫声，需要蕾雅的手从她的背后托住她的腰才能稳住身形为止。贝雷丝低头去看蕾雅的脸，自己情爱的液体已经玷污了那张圣洁的面孔，可是她的爱人却还要淫靡的舔舐干净嘴边残留的液体。蕾雅温柔的搂住仍然在高潮中颤抖的教师，将她拉到自己的身边躺下，侧过身抱紧那比自己娇小的身躯。  
“明天不要和我们前往香巴拉…”贝雷丝的声音带着一点慵懒的尾调和喘息，她紧紧的抱住蕾雅，仿佛对方马上就要变成一缕飘走的烟。“不要去想这些，你已经很累了。”蕾雅亲吻她情人的额头，用拇指摩挲着对方的脸颊，她不敢直视那双美丽的带着担忧的眼睛。“现在你还孤独吗？你可以搂着我…明天…明天之后我会很快赶回来…”贝雷丝向她的爱人保证，虽然战场是未知的，但是她确信将会取得胜利。蕾雅没有回答，只是轻柔的抚摸她的后颈，渐渐的贝雷丝失去了意识。  
当未来的王醒来的时候，蕾雅已经从她的房间消失了。

地下城香巴拉的空气是污浊的，贝雷丝感觉有些难以呼吸。她悄悄的用眼睛去瞟蕾雅，观察她的状态。当大家都四散侦查的时候，大司教终于来到了她的身边。蕾雅仍然没有正视贝雷丝，她选择将自己的目光聚集在远处的地面上，轻轻叹了一口气。  
"身体不舒服吗？"贝雷丝抑制住自己声音中颤抖的成分，她突然罕见的感觉到恐惧，这种恐惧很熟悉，它曾经出现在莫妮卡从杰拉尔特身边经过的时候。  
"不…"蕾雅仍旧没有看她，"无论发生什么事，都必须消灭那些暗黑蠢动者。若是我的推断正确，我认为那些暗黑蠢动者最想杀掉的是……"大司教低下头，仿佛有些喘不上气。她终于转过来面对贝雷丝:"就是你，亲爱的孩子。"  
两人的目光终于相对了，贝雷丝从喉咙中强行挤去了她担忧的话语，转而问到:"为什么是我？"她甚至有点高兴于，他们不会是为了杀掉蕾雅。但是她面前的大司教仿佛痛苦了起来，她艰难的回答起这个问题。"他们知道你可以使用天帝之剑，你身体里面寄宿的力量，和他们曾经给予涅梅西斯的力量是一样的。这就是……理由。"蕾雅的声音有些发涩，她已经快要不知如何隐瞒。  
“这不算理由。”贝雷丝不是没有察觉到一些端倪，她很清楚蕾雅对她说的话真真假假，从她的母亲到她的诞生，再到杰拉尔特的疑虑，眼前的女人有太多事没有告诉她。“说的也是……抱歉。”大司教的目光再一次移开了，她流露出一种让贝雷丝后悔说出这句话的凄凉表情，“这场战争结束之后，我会全部告诉你。告诉你，你的身份……”蕾雅的声音有些沙哑。她不能再隐瞒，这样对她深深爱着的人太不公平了，她已然失去了获得谅解的理由。  
“你们永远不能享受胜利了！”  
蕾雅在暗黑蠢动者这最后的咆哮中注视着天空中的光柱，她已经失去了母亲，此时此刻她不能再失去贝雷丝，即使是将自己最不愿她见到的一面留作她最后的记忆，她也心甘情愿。  
在纯白无瑕者痛苦的哀鸣中，贝雷丝平静的面具皲裂了。她无法像其他人那样逃走，她甚至无法离开原地。她的眼睛盯着崩坏的香巴拉上空，她的爱人，她的内心早已经知晓身份的爱人，正因为保护她而被光柱撕扯。  
贝雷丝盯着已经安静的天空和地面，终于她寻找到了她的爱人。蕾雅像一个破碎的布偶，跌落在香巴拉破碎的尘埃和瓦砾中。贝雷丝冲向她，抱起生命光芒正在迅速熄灭的蕾雅，那女人却在她的怀里笑了，那是一个称不上美好的筋疲力竭的笑，宣告着贝雷丝即将永远失去她甚至没有得到真正确认的爱。如果这就是胜利的代价，那么它有些太重了。  
大司教痛苦的呜咽在大修道院的走廊回响，贝雷丝红着眼眶死死的盯着她被众人抬走。她无助的双眼仿佛又一次看到杰拉尔特离去的情形，但是这次她却没有资格和立场恸哭。她清楚玛丽安奴的祈祷毫无用处，女神无法拯救她的蕾雅。  
蕾雅，纯白无瑕者，她两次拯救了贝雷丝。“你本来就知道蕾雅小姐的真面目吗？”库洛德这样问她，但是她的脑中盘旋的却是:“你为什么要来？”  
“……现在蕾雅小姐的情况很糟糕，甚至有可能无法得救。可是我们还有事情必须问蕾雅小姐。”库洛德坚定的对贝雷丝说。可是贝雷丝几乎没有听到，得知真相的时候到了吗？即使蕾雅是巨龙，即使她欺骗自己，可是她循着世间因缘来到蕾雅的身边之后，这个有着无与伦比的地位的女人，她几乎为贝雷丝付出了自己的一切，其中包括了无条件的信任、尊重、爱，最后她甚至即将付出生命的代价。  
即使她欺瞒了她，可是这难道还不足以偿还她的过失吗？  
贝雷丝恍惚中已然清楚自己的来历，即使她得知了真相又能如何呢？她迷惘而又清晰的活到了这一天，长久以来她希望知晓一切，可是当前她又突然退缩了。如果这真相会让她永远的失去蕾雅，她宁可永远不知道。  
贝雷丝再一次站在那扇高大的门前，这条走廊上嘈杂的为了蕾雅而奔波、大叫的医疗者和骑士们仿佛与她隔绝了，她听不见他们的声音，他们也无暇顾及到贝雷丝。她面无表情的站在那里，等待那扇门因为某种原因而打开，哪怕只是一瞬间。这个可能会成为王的人，如今全身的肌肉都紧张着，这让她更加无法拥有任何表情，因为每一根肌肉都在等待。终于她寻找到一个机会，在卡多莉奴哭泣着向外奔跑着扑向走廊另一头不知所措的站着的萨米亚的时候，贝雷丝像一股无形的翠风，从门开合的缝隙中钻了进去。  
屋子里有人震惊的看着她，可是她不在乎，她几乎是直直的冲向床边。这个房间中有卓越的学者、技艺精湛的医疗师，但是他们忙碌又沉默，只有蕾雅隐忍的痛呼能钻进她的耳朵。在贝雷丝的记忆中，五年前的蕾雅从未脆弱过，她未曾见过她哭，未曾见过她痛。但是如今大司教在她的面前变成了一个遍体鳞伤的脆弱女子，她强大，但是已经为了芙朵拉这片大地耗尽了自己几乎一切的生命力。  
“啊…你…？你为什么…啊…要来？”蕾雅一眼望见了她，看见贝雷丝让她的心情好了起来，即使她自认没有资格认为对方是为了她而来，但是她仍然愿意麻痹自己几秒钟，旋即她便更痛苦了，因为她认为贝雷丝为了真相而来。贝雷丝不顾众人目光的俯下身，在蕾雅大人没有要求她的情况下轻柔的搂住了这个正在片片碎裂的女人。“我为了你而来。”她在蕾雅的耳边坚定响亮的回答，那声音其实并不很大，但是它让蕾雅的耳朵持续的轰鸣，她因为隐瞒真相的愧疚和爱的痛苦在与这个声音剧烈的共振。蕾雅的神经再也无法承受这种身体和心理的双重折磨，终于在贝雷丝的怀里失去了意识。  
贝雷丝害怕的抱住她，轻轻摇动她支离破碎的躯体，失控的叫出声。这个人，英勇的战士和学生们的支柱，此时此刻发出让人震惊的痛苦的嘶吼，她的手臂几乎要将蕾雅带离这张床铺。身边的医疗者慌忙的推开她，玛奴艾拉几乎用全部的力气，终于将贝雷丝从她可怜的病人身上拔下来，死死的摁在地上。这是她第一次看到一种表情占据贝雷丝的面容如此之长的时间，这也是她见过的贝雷丝做过的最夸张的表情。贝雷丝跌坐在地面上，气喘吁吁，过了很久她终于能说出一句完整的话:“她要离开我了吗？”  
没有人能回答她，没有人有闲暇回答她，没有人忍心回答她，她被芙莲扶起来，拉扯着推搡着送出门外。在门外她见到了等待她的纹章学者汉尼曼，他告诉贝雷丝，蕾雅曾经用自己的血中之力拯救过贝雷丝的父亲杰拉尔特。“或许，我只是猜想，如果有人拥有更加强大的力量，应该可以拯救大司教。如果你找到这样的人，就来见我，我会为你提供方法。”  
贝雷丝行尸走肉般等待了几天。芙朵拉大地的各种责任突然压在她身上了，她不停的奔波，指定计划，努力用各种行程来填满自己的生活，但是她感觉她的胸膛空了，即使塞满事项，但是它还是空的。直到库洛德来找她，对她讲蕾雅大人醒了。  
“谢谢你们来看我……”蕾雅的声音仿佛从很遥远的地方传来，她的生命之火正在逐渐熄灭，即使她现在看似完好的站在贝雷丝和库洛德的面前。但是贝雷丝察觉到她仿佛失去了一切光亮，她正在离自己而去。  
“…我似乎已经活不久了。”面前这具苍白的躯壳所吐出的每一个字都在深深刺痛贝雷丝的每个细胞，她在沉默中痛苦着，无法说出一句话。或许她本应亲自询问一切，但她却在忙于寻找那丢失的火种，她恐惧的发现蕾雅的眼中没有光了。苍白的蕾雅，不，应该说是苍白的赛罗司在向她诉说着一切。她的爱人经历了千年的岁月，痛苦而孤单的走到了今日。  
但是这个世界甚至没有给贝雷丝喘息和消化这一切的时间和机会，因为涅梅西斯复活了，他将要又一次试图践踏蕾雅所守护的一切，这个消息甚至让那失去血色的躯体为之颤抖。  
蕾雅用尽最后的精神向贝雷丝诉说着她的身世，她低下头，因为愧疚和深重的痛苦而呼吸急促，她必须让她的爱人得知那残酷的真相，那就是她曾经将她作为神祖的容器…她的痛苦挤压着她已经摇摇欲坠的身体，使她的声音开始变形。  
但是贝雷丝几乎没有听见，她也许震惊于她的爱人千年的生命，震惊于自己的诞生缘由，但是却在蕾雅，不，赛罗司痛苦的陈述中自己她对一切的了解，梳理出一条清晰的线:蕾雅曾经用自己的血中之力拯救过自己的父亲，而自己不仅继承了父亲的血脉，而且拥有了神祖的力量，那么她现在确认自己拥有的力量，是否可以用同样的方式拯救蕾雅？  
“所以将心脏放入这身体里……？”  
曾经被爱人视做复活神祖的容器这一点，不知道贝雷丝到底是没有听见还是真的忘记要在意，或者她有其他的理解。她对蕾雅的话做出的一切反应几乎都基于最基础的反射。她的思绪早已不在她的力量和她自己本身上了，甚至快要没办法想起涅梅西斯的复活。她出言确认神祖的心脏是否在她的身体中，不是由于痛苦或震惊，而是为了确认自己可能拥有拯救爱人的力量。  
但是蕾雅沉浸在痛苦中，无法诉说她早已不再视贝雷丝为神祖的化身，早已不再执着于复活自己的母亲。但是她必须恳求贝雷丝，恳求她打倒夺走她一切的涅梅西斯。贝雷丝的询问被她看作是震惊的表现，她若有所思的沉默被当做是出于痛苦的拖延，她确信自己的话会击碎贝雷丝对她的一切信任和喜爱。她目送着贝雷丝和库洛德离开天台，在她眼中的贝雷丝坚定的离她远去。蕾雅认定这恐怕是自己最后一眼看见她的爱人，即使自己能够活下去，贝雷丝也不再可能会与她相拥。  
贝雷丝无法了解到蕾雅此时此刻的痛苦，她虽然想要拥抱她的爱人，但是这一切让她无暇他顾。她要守护她的爱人守护千年的土地，不让令蕾雅失去一切的人卷土重来，她要守护她爱人的生命，如果她确乎有着这样的力量。  
“打倒涅梅西斯！”为了芙朵拉，为了她热爱众人却被伤害得千疮百孔的爱人。战前会议上，贝雷丝的坚定写在她的脸上，她要为她的蕾雅献上芙朵拉的黎明。  
随着她一刀划破涅梅西斯的胸膛，让这个自己爱人的梦魇永远的堕入地狱，贝雷丝欣慰的笑了。

在军队返回加拉古·马库大修道院的当日，众人得知了蕾雅已经去世的消息。

加拉古·玛库大修道院外的路上，两个身影在翠绿的林间小道上驻足。“蕾雅大人已经不在了啊，或者该说是圣者赛罗司大人？”库洛德的心情或许有些复杂，但是更多的是释然。贝雷丝保持着一如既往的沉默，仿佛这个消息对她来说无关紧要似的。“兄弟，你就没有什么感想吗？没有蕾雅大人的世界或许会很不同呢。但是这就取决于你了，我要启程离开芙朵拉了。”库洛德将双手背在脑后，轻快的说到。贝雷丝微微点头，双眼瞭望着大修道院的高处。库洛德突然感觉到，老师仿佛一潭深不可测的湖水。  
回到蕾雅告诉她一切真相的那一天，她急匆匆的跑到纹章学者的房间，惊讶的发现西提司和芙莲也在那里。贝雷丝确实震惊于蕾雅向她吐露的真相，但是她来不及去细想其他的事，除了挽救蕾雅的生命之外当前没有紧急的事态，涅梅西斯也不可能立刻出现在她面前。  
“吾想阁下应该也会尽快来到这里，西提司大人应该也能帮上忙，他或许比吾更为清楚呢。”汉尼曼开门见山的对刚刚进门的教师陈述，甚至没有等对方从高速的移动中稳定身形。  
“蕾雅应该已经告诉你了全部真相，你是…”西提司低下头，停顿了一下，“你想必已经清楚了，哪怕是如此你也要拯救蕾雅吗？即使…”贝雷丝不假思索的点头，她信赖着她的同僚们，同时她可以也接受任何的代价，哪怕是她那颗本来就不属于她的心脏，只要蕾雅能活下去。  
“谢谢你，老师。那么我就长话短说。蕾雅曾经用自己的血液拯救过你的父亲杰拉尔特，教团的枢机卿在成为枢机卿时也要接受蕾雅的血与石以加强力量和表示对教团的忠诚…这个仪式并不复杂，只要对方饮用一小部分血液即可…但是…”西提司似乎有点呛住了，他停顿了下来。  
“哦，兄长大人，还是让我来告诉老师吧。老师，你可以变成龙吗？”芙莲出声询问。贝雷丝惊讶的摇了摇头，变成纯白无瑕者那样的姿态吗？“也对呢，老师应该是没有这样的力量的。所谓的石，其实是鳞片。”芙莲认真的解释到。  
“如果目的是拯救蕾雅的生命，情况会有些复杂。蕾雅本身是非常强大的存在，但是她现在几乎消耗殆尽…你的血液也许不足以让她活下来，如果你不能变成那样的姿态那么…也许还会需要你的身体的一部分。”西提司闭上了眼睛，他实在认为难以启齿。“眼睛，可以吗？如果需要的话!”贝雷丝几乎没有犹豫，紧接着发出了声音，那声音是那么急切和心甘情愿，就好像她说的是别人的眼睛。那双现在还眼眶内的晶莹的绿色眼睛中透露着希望的光芒。  
“眼睛已经足够珍贵了，老师，况且也不一定会用到眼睛，但是…”芙莲的声音已经激动起来了，她的表情突然变得担忧，“蕾雅大人现在才是这件事最大的阻力，不必说老师的眼睛了，哪怕要为了她在您身上划开一点皮肤取一些血液，她恐怕都不能答应。如果她知道那是您的血液，她恐怕根本无法喝下去。”  
贝雷丝惊讶的瞪大眼睛，随即平复了下来，十分可靠的回答:“没关系，这件事情交给我来办就好。”她几乎立刻就要从沙发上弹起来，向三楼蕾雅的房间奔去。汉尼曼出言叫住了她:“老师，您也许应当和马努艾拉老师知会一声，她就在蕾雅大人的门外等候着，这样即使有什么突发状况也能应付的过来。”贝雷丝点点头，冲出了房间。  
当她来到蕾雅卧室的门口，从马努艾拉口中得知，大司教的情况从与她和库洛德见面后便开始恶化了，一度到了神志不清的地步。贝雷丝心痛的咬紧牙关，但是她没有急着推开房门，反而出言询问马努艾拉:“马努艾拉老师，人的口腔中有足以流出多一些血液的血管吗？”  
贝雷丝站在这个熟悉的房间中，房间的气味已经和之前大不相同了，在幽静的冷香中夹杂着刺鼻的药水挥发出的各种味道，仔细去嗅还有难以察觉的血的气息。现在这个房间中又一次只有她和蕾雅两个人了，但是在她进来之前，她的蕾雅孤独而痛苦的在床上燃烧着自己仅剩的最后一点生命，因为超过身体疼痛的内心的煎熬而说着呓语。贝雷丝的脚步声在房间里回响着，她靠近那张不温暖的床和上面躺着的洁白身躯。散落在床铺上的曾经夏花般绚烂的绿色秀发失去了往日的光泽，现在它们就像是秋日枯槁的叶片，美丽而接近死亡。  
贝雷丝凑近蕾雅的脸，轻轻触碰她的颈部，在苍白却滚烫的皮肤下感受到了虚浮微弱的脉搏。蕾雅的身体在快速的燃烧着最后一点能量，仿佛她对这个世界再没有丝毫留恋。圣人赛罗司太累了，她孤独的守护了这片土地一千年，但是自己却一无所有。贝雷丝小心翼翼的摇晃她的爱人，企图将她唤醒，她不敢用一点力气，担心她的蕾雅会因为她的触碰化为白色的灰烬。终于那双失神的双眼缓缓睁开，看着眼前的贝雷丝。  
“我是已经死了，所以才看到了你吧。”大司教十分肯定自己已经不在尘世当中。“但是我还没有死，所以你如果离开了这片土地，不可能见到我。”贝雷丝心疼的抚摸蕾雅的发丝，试图去亲吻对方的面颊，然而蕾雅躲开了，用不符合她状态的力量试图将贝雷丝推开。在贝雷丝的惊讶中，蕾雅瞪大眼睛发出痛苦的呻吟:“这不可能，你不会是她…她会恨我，不可能再来见我了！”属于大司教的冷静和端庄在面对贝雷丝的蕾雅的身上荡然无存，她挥舞着自己的手臂，试图逃离贝雷丝的视线。贝雷丝只能尽量温柔的压制住她，将她用双臂禁锢起来，防止蕾雅疯狂的动作伤到自己。“我无时无刻不想着要见到你。”贝雷丝坚定而响亮的说，她不知道如何才能让她的爱人平复下来，她更想要清楚，她的爱人为什么这样痛苦。  
蕾雅饱含泪水的双眼终于正视着贝雷丝，她的声音微弱而颤抖:“是我，迫使你的命运变得如此残酷，我欺骗了你，我曾经为了自己见到母亲的一己之私将你视做她的容器…”蕾雅几乎已经无法呼吸，她艰难的喘着气，又发出近乎嘶喊的声音:“我不配得到你的爱，却还要引诱你、占有你，见到了那样狰狞的我，你怎么可能还会想要来见我？你为什么要来？我就要死了！”她挣扎着想要逃离贝雷丝的拥抱，发狂的扭动着，呼出滚烫的热气。  
贝雷丝愣住了，她从来没有想过这些长久以来埋藏的真相居然带给她的爱人如此巨大的痛苦。她凄凉的摇摇头，控制住蕾雅的动作，有些迟缓的在她恋人的耳边轻柔低语:"我并非没有在意的事情，可如果你不这样做，我早就已经死了。蕾雅即使是纯白无瑕者的样子，也非常美丽动人。在我这里，只有爱你的理由，这就是我为什么要来。"她的眼泪无声无息的落在蕾雅的枕头上，沾湿了干枯的秀发，反而让它们看上去有了光泽。她抬起头，盯着那双失神的绿眼睛，凑近那呼吸急促的女人的脸，此时此刻蕾雅的痛苦已经传递到了贝雷丝的胸膛，她的声音也染上了近乎绝望的音调:“因为我爱你，所以不准你离开我。”  
芙朵拉未来的王用手固定住身下女人的脸颊，紧紧压住她的唇，用牙干脆的划破自己那根计划好的血管，用不可反抗的力量分开对方的牙齿，带着神祖之力的血液流向了她的爱人。  
蕾雅无法逃离这绝对的控制，她抽搐着抓紧了贝雷丝后背的衣物，快要溺死一般挺动着身躯。随着血液越来越多的进入她的喉咙，她渐渐安静了下来，在伤心的爱人的怀抱中再次昏了过去。贝雷丝仍然抱着蕾雅，体会到她的体温和呼吸逐渐变得正常。芙朵拉未来的王扯下一块白色的棉纱，塞进还在流血的嘴里，安静的等待爱人的转醒。她上衣口袋里的棉布中包着一把火烤过的银制小刀，她随时准备着为她的爱人再奉献出一颗绿色的宝石，只要蕾雅需要。  
“她已经好很多了。”马努艾拉做出可靠的诊断。已经过去了接近一周的时间，距离迎击涅梅西斯的时间越来越近了，可是蕾雅仍然没有醒来的迹象。贝雷丝除去作战部署，其他时候都会躲避学生的注意在这间有蕾雅在的房间中陪伴她已经孤独了太久的爱人，即使对方还没有醒来。她会平静的为蕾雅擦拭身体，不厌其烦的为她湿润已经渐渐有了血色的嘴唇，在她耳边反复轻声说着爱的话语。她仍有很多话要问蕾雅，其中有一些还非常重要，更何况她多么希望蕾雅能够看着自己为她报仇雪恨。  
但是直到贝雷丝出征的前夕，蕾雅仍旧没有醒来。贝雷丝担忧她的恋人，但是与此同时她也坚信蕾雅一定会恢复。她在离开前请求留守的西提司等人，在他们回归之时，无论如何都要向众人宣布蕾雅已死的消息，这也许会被算作是欺骗，但是她会寻找到合适的机会去坦诚。她的学生忌惮着她的爱人，贝雷丝不能让虚弱的、生命仍然飘忽不定的蕾雅受到任何可能的伤害。除此之外，贝雷丝对蕾雅并非没有私心，她也要寻求一个最好的方法，让她千年都处在孤单和焦虑中、所做的一切几乎都是为了他人却还在痛苦不已爱人得到真正的幸福。  
在贝雷丝迎战涅梅西斯的当日，曾与这个无耻之徒血战肉搏的赛罗司大人猛的睁开双眼。她不清楚自己昏睡了多久，也许是几天，或者是几周，甚至是几节。她仿佛梦见了为她歌唱的母亲，母亲告诉她自己以贝雷丝为傲，她得以如愿以偿的在母亲的膝下安然入睡。她的耳边时而响起温柔的歌声和话语，不是来自于她的母亲，她顺着声音前行却总是没有尽头。直到她意识到这个声音可能来自于自己不配得到对方的爱的珍贵恋人，她努力想要逃离却越陷越深，但是当耳边的声音不再响起时，她的恐惧却越聚越多。涅梅西斯，她的梦魇，夺走了她一切的人，现在难道已经夺走了她最后的亲人吗？蕾雅的脑中浮现了令她永远无法接受的场景，涅梅西斯用那柄由她的母亲的骨骼做成的利刃插进了贝雷丝的胸膛。她对贝雷丝深深的爱与担忧终于将她推回尘世中，让她切实的感受到自己躺在暂时寂静的病房，她的泪水夺眶而出。  
“蕾雅大人，您醒了？我真是太高兴了。”芙莲将她扶起来，靠在两个枕头上。“您怎么哭了？不用担心，老师只要回来的话一定会先到这里来的。她一定会让涅梅西斯重返地狱的。”圣希斯琳准确的猜透了她的心意。蕾雅很快意识到房间的陈设发生了变化，床边增加了一个靠着墙摆放的书桌，破坏了整体的对称感，上面摊开一册不算厚重的本子。她的视线落在那本东西上，她意识到那毫无疑问属于贝雷丝。“老师说，如果您醒来的时候她还没有回来，希望您阅读这个。请允许我去为您准备一些食物吧。”芙莲替拯救她的恩人尽职尽责的传话，她将那本烫金封面的笔记本放在蕾雅微微颤抖的手上，接着离开了房间。  
当蕾雅打开这个本子，仅仅看了一眼的时候便热泪盈眶。她虔诚的亲吻着这个本子，滚烫的泪水不断的从眼角流下。那一页绘制着她的侧脸，下方用娟秀却带着豪放收笔的字体书写着贝雷丝对她的爱恋。这毫无疑问是一本日记，又毫无疑问是一本情书，贝雷丝继承了她父亲的风格，将她本就毫无保留的爱情真挚的记录在日记中，而现在这本无价之宝在她未来的妻子颤抖的手中。  
蕾雅的心在剧烈的跳动着，她细细的用手指摩挲着每一个字，纸张发出每一个细微的摩擦声都像是贝雷丝轻柔的耳语。  
“今天她允许我和她喝茶了，她美丽的发丝就像大树节的风一样舒适。喜欢喝凉茶的蕾雅很可爱。”  
“她说在这个房间里的只是蕾雅而已，可是有时候她做不到。”  
“今天我第一次亲吻了一朵圣洁的花，她微微颤动的样子非常美丽，应该没有其他人这样做过吧………不能容忍伤害她的人，但是花朵有时候也会伤害她自己。”  
“她快要因我而枯萎了，我可以给她我的血，我的肉……她爱着芙朵拉大地上所有的人，可她凭什么认为爱她的人可以独自苟活？”  
蕾雅因为每句话而心痛流泪，却又逐渐理解她的爱人没有言明的真相:她不在乎蕾雅是大司教还是蕾雅大人还是圣人赛罗司，亦或者是纯白无瑕者，她也不在乎她曾经对自己做过什么，或者她相比之下没有那么在乎了。现在蕾雅只是蕾雅而已，只是这个她饱含愧疚和爱的孩子的恋人。  
现在她的力量因为恋人的血液而逐渐恢复，她紧紧抱着那个本子，忐忑的等待她的贝雷丝回家。可是她仍旧不能原谅自己，甚至难以接受自己意料之外的存活。

芙朵拉的黎明在人民的欢欣鼓舞和悲伤遗憾中揭开了。失去蕾雅大人的人民也许是脆弱的，但是统一王国的王将会成为他们新的寄托。贝雷丝和她的学生们将会成为新的管理者，贝雷丝将会成为芙朵拉的王，但是在欢迎讨伐邪王涅梅西斯凯旋的军队时，人民没有见到众望所归的未来的王。  
贝雷丝借口于处理和去世的大司教相关的事务，早已从人群中快速返回了大修道院。她急促的脚步还带着战场上的泥土，她近日因为用带着泥土的靴子踩踏三楼的地板而反复被锥里尔责怪。但是今天她更没有时间清理靴子上的泥。时间已至日落，修道院内外雷动的声响并未传至这里，她轻手轻脚的在门口停下，之前遇到的芙莲告诉她大司教已经醒来。但是贝雷丝担心这个时间自己的爱人因为身体已经睡着，所以她尽量轻的挤进门去，像一个偷取金银的窃贼一般潜入点着不太明亮的灯的房间。当她背过身去掩上房门的时候，一双手轻柔的从背后取下她的披风。这吓得贝雷丝几乎要跌倒了，她转过身去发现，蕾雅正穿着一条她未曾见过的长裙，低着头折叠刚从她身上取下来的披风。  
“蕾雅大人，你怎么从床上下来了？天…很凉…哦，我的女神啊…”贝雷丝对上了一双深邃的眼睛，里面蕴藏了太多的感情。蕾雅放下她风尘仆仆的爱人的披风，罕见的主动抱住了对方，她嗅着贝雷丝身上混杂的气味，把自己的眼泪也粘在上面。“你不是让他们说，蕾雅大人已经死了吗？你为什么还这样叫我。”前任的大司教小声的在贝雷丝的怀里喃喃道，她明明比贝雷丝高出许多，却一头扎在对方胸前。  
“我还在生气。”贝雷丝的话很简短，她回抱住蕾雅纤细的腰，感受着对方身上陌生的面料。“但是这条裙子很好看。”她犹豫了一会，称赞道。蕾雅瑟缩了起来，可供贝雷丝生气的理由太多，她不知道该从什么地方开始道歉，甚至不知道该不该请求对方的谅解。  
“对不起，贝雷丝。是我…让你…”  
贝雷丝微不可查的叹气，打断了对方的回答，把蕾雅推搡着，让她坐在床边。贝雷丝脸上露出了无奈的表情，随后她又竖起眉毛称得上愤怒的盯着爱人:“过去的事晚些再谈，应该没有人比你更清楚怎么在你生命垂危的时候拯救你，你为什么不告诉我？”  
蕾雅愣住了几秒钟，随后把头埋进手掌中，啜泣了起来。这让贝雷丝的表情松动了，她听见自己的爱人颤抖的声音:“我没有资格去请求你的宽恕…”  
“我确实无法宽恕你。因为我不明白你哪里亏欠了我。如果一定要说有这么一件事，那就是你不珍惜自己的生命。”贝雷丝俯下身去，轻轻掰开蕾雅捂住脸的手，和她贴的很近，强迫她看着自己。  
“你之前活着是为了什么？”  
“守护母亲大人想要守护的土地。但是为了这个目的…我…我让你背负了这残酷的一切，我甚至曾经想让母亲在你身体里复活…即使我不再将你看做母亲的化身，我爱着你，贝雷丝!但是我因为爱你而更加无法原谅我自己…我怎么还敢祈求你的宽恕？”蕾雅痛苦的哭泣着，即使她知道贝雷丝爱着她，知道她或许没有怪罪她，但是她无法原谅自己。  
“我不是苏谛斯，但是我敢肯定她看见你这样一定会嘲笑你。”贝雷丝拉开她与蕾雅的距离，用一种近乎冰冷的语气说出这句话，她知道蕾雅难以忍受他人直呼神祖的名讳。“你可以为了她活一千年，现在我要求你为了我活下去，否则我绝不宽恕你。”她站直转过身去，害怕蕾雅看见她眼中的不忍，她为可能会伤害自己的爱人而感到痛心，但同时也认为别无他法。让她的恋人这么快的和对自身的怨恨和解是很困难的，她要一步步的让她的蕾雅明白蕾雅自己想要的究竟是什么。  
贝雷丝沉默的等待着，直到一双颤抖的手从后面环绕住她。“谢谢你，贝雷丝，我答应你。”蕾雅的声音像是被蒸汽浸入过一样，带着哭泣的声音，软化了贝雷丝伪装出的冷漠。  
贝雷丝抓住蕾雅的手，用那绿色的清澈双眼注视着她的爱人，轻声询问:“蕾雅，你的身体其实还没有完全恢复，对不对？”她用目光一寸寸打量着蕾雅，细细的观察她变得脆弱的爱人。没有等蕾雅回答她，她就将对方拉近，抓着那女人的手贴在自己的左眼上。蕾雅的手有一些冷，贝雷丝一边用自己的手温暖着蕾雅的指尖，一边轻声说:“蕾雅，吃掉我的一个眼睛吧，这样……”贝雷丝没能说完这句话，因为她的爱人那双眼睛先是变得死气沉沉，随后又燃起了愤怒的火，蕾雅的眼泪像决堤一样流了出来，她的脸变得通红，然后抽回手，挥拳就打在贝雷丝的脸上。  
“你为什么不躲开！？你把自己当成什么，把我当成什么？”蕾雅歇斯底里的对着她纹丝不动的爱人大吼，眼泪将她的头发都沾湿了。她  
那一拳对贝雷丝来说并不重，她接下来疯狂而虚弱的进攻，被贝雷丝有力的胳膊禁锢在一个拥抱中。贝雷丝沉默着，紧紧抱住被她伤害了的蕾雅，她在等待，直到蕾雅精疲力竭的靠在她的肩膀上，几乎喘不上气的抽泣着，泣不成声的说出她的心声:“你到底明不明白，我不需要那样的力量！我只要你好好的，你不明白我最爱的是你吗？”她再次狠狠地捶打贝雷丝。芙朵拉未来的王，被这句话深深的撼动了。她不是没有在乎过自己曾被看做是一个容器，但是现在这种疑虑彻底的消失了。  
“为了留住你，我愿意做任何事。”贝雷丝亲吻着她因为愤怒和痛苦抽泣着的爱人，抚摸她的长发。“既然这样的话，我不会强迫你接受，我会永远保护你。对不起，让你难过了。”她少有的做出承诺，安抚着蕾雅。贝雷丝很清楚，无论是在帝国入侵加拉古·玛库之时，还是在香巴拉，都是蕾雅保护了她。蕾雅为了她不惜舍弃自己的生命，却连她的一滴血，一颗眼睛，都不能接受。“你说得对，你对我太残酷了。但不是因为你亏欠我，而是你为我付出了一切，你却不给我机会去报答你。"贝雷丝没有说出这句话，她只是抱着蕾雅，在对方的抽泣中吻去一颗颗滑落的泪水，亲吻那双被泪水浸透的眼睛。  
"痛吗？"平复过来的蕾雅把教师的脸捧住，抚摸她刚刚被自己击打过的脸颊。"我的力量没有完全恢复，可是足够我陪着你活下去了。"她叹气，用指腹刮擦这那片有点泛红的皮肤。蕾雅的眼泪还是不断地流着，顺着她柔和的下颌线滴落在贝雷丝的衣服上。“和你为我承受的相比，这又算什么呢？”贝雷丝轻笑，将她因为过度挣扎有点气喘的爱人重新按在床上。  
“所以，你没有发现我送给你的礼物是吗？”贝雷丝坐在她爱人的身边，将她轻轻揽在自己膝上，就如同蕾雅曾经对她所做过的一样。她用手指梳理爱人有些凌乱的头发，凝视着只属于她的蕾雅。  
“发现了…但是，我真的…”蕾雅躲过了贝雷丝的目光，脸又一次红了起来，比起茶会的时候看起来更加娇艳欲滴。“到这个时候了，你在说什么？”贝雷丝温柔的低下头微笑着。与此同时，她的妻子将今天早晨在日记中摸到的东西塞进她的手里。蕾雅将脸埋在贝雷丝的衣服中，将手递到她面前:“哪有让人自己戴上的啊…”


End file.
